


Stand Synchronized, Stay Screaming

by Ilral



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilral/pseuds/Ilral
Summary: For completeness' sake, this is a collection of ficlets that I've submitted to the Synchronized Screaming writing group on Tumblr. Each chapter has ships and warnings in the title.





	Stand Synchronized, Stay Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sigrun/Tuuri - the joy of waking up with you still here

The first night they shared a bed, there had been an armed man watching them. The air in the quarantine area was freezing, but Tuuri hadn’t wanted Sigrun to come within a hand’s width of her. The girl was reading too far into what was a perfectly accepted practice to conserve body heat, of course, and probably projecting that onto the guard, too, but whatever. It did amuse her, though, when she woke up in the wee hours of the morning and Tuuri had inched over to be just barely touching her.

She glanced over to the guard. He was leaning against the glass, fast asleep. At least he’d put his gun down before nodding off. The cold air was still seeping through the covers, though, so Sigrun took the chance to nestle in against Tuuri, probably taking a bit too much pleasure in it to be purely platonic. The soft flesh against her body, as opposed to corded muscle, was a new experience, but she definitely preferred it.

As she brought her head a little closer, Sigrun could hear her whispering, but she couldn’t make out what it was. She brushed a hand against her shoulder by mistake, and Tuuri shivered, despite the increased warmth. Sigrun shivered too, when she remembered what the wetness under her fingers was.

It had been a lucky break, convincing the officers to let her stay with Tuuri despite the circumstances. What had happened to her last week was bad enough. Letting her spend all night here staring down the barrel of a gun would have broken Sigrun’s heart. Besides, the soldiers all kept saying she should have been a troll. Who better to keep her company, then, than the woman who’d trained to fight them all her life?


End file.
